B Dup
Nhân vật Mark Wayne Xuất hiện: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tên đầy đủ: Mark Waynethumb|220px Tên khác: B Dup Tình trạng: còn sống Giới tính: Nam Nhà: căn hộ ở Ganton , Los Santos (trước đó) Glen Park, Los Santos Quốc tịch: Mỹ-Châu Phi Liên kết chính: Grove Street Families (trước đó) Ballas Nghề nghiệp: vận chuyển thuốc chiến tranh băng đảng Lồng tiếng bởi: The Game "The only thing that matters is the food, homie. But you'll never understand what gettin' this money is like. Get the fuck outta here before you be layin' on your back." Mark Wayne, hay còn gọi là B Dup, là nhân vật trong dòng game Grand Theft Auto , là nhân vật phụ và nhân vật đối kháng thứ yếu trong Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas . Wayne được lồng tiếng bởi The Game 'Tiểu sử' B Dup từng là thành viên trung thành của Grove Street Families nhưng bắt đầu tách rời khỏi băng và nghiện ngập thuốc. Dup bắt đầu bán thuốc tại Los Santos , kể cả Bary Thorne (Big Bear) là nô lệ của hắn ta. Dup kêu Bear dọn dẹp nhà của anh ta tại Ganton . Sau đó người chơi có thể nghe Dup trên đài nói chuyện West Coast rằng "the problem in the hood is that there sn't enough drugs in the hood (cái vấn đề chính là khu xóm không có đủ thuốc để dùng)" 'Sự kiện GTA San Andreas' Nhận lệnh thu nạp Carl Johnson và Ryder muốn thu nạp B Dup trong nhiệm vụ Cleaning the Hood để khử vài tên bán thuốc Ballas. Dup từ chối vì Ballas chịu trách nhiệm việc mang thuốc vào trong thanh phố nên anh ta không muốn đánh, và quan tâm tới tiền bán thuốc nhiều hơn Sự bại trận Sau đó trong nhiệm vụ Beat Down on B Dup, Carl và Sweet Johnson ghé thăm nhà mới của anh ta tại Glen Park, lãnh thổ Kilo Tray Ballas. Sau khi Carl và Sweet chiếm Glen Park, họ vào nhà Dup đối mặt với anh ta. Big Bear không chịu nổi khi bị Dup lợi dụng nữa nên thụi Dup một cái và đi cùng Carl và Sweet. Sau đó thì Dup không xuất hiện nữa nhưng có lẽ anh ta vẫn sống B-Dup làm việc cho Big Smoke được thấy qua nhiệm vụ Beat Down on B Dup khi anh ta nhắc đến Smoke là "boss". Có lẽ Big Smoke cung cấp thuốc cho anh ta 'Xuất hiện trong nhiệm vụ' GTA San Andreas *'Cleaning the Hood' *'Beat Down on B Dup' 'Tam khoa' *Tên của B Dup chơi chữ từ "beat up" *Trang phục của anh ta khá giống thành viên N.W.A trong những năm 90. Được gọi là áo khoác Chore, có thể mua tại Victim với giá $320 *Áo khoác Chore của anh ta có lôgô Rockstar *Đáng lẽ B Dup bị giết trong Beat Down on B Dup 'Hình ảnh' thumb|left|285px|B Dup trong nhiệm vụ Cleaning the Hoodthumb|280px|nhà của B Dup tại Glen Parkthumb|left|280px|B Dup trong nhiệm vụ Beat Down on B Dup de:Mark Wayne en:B Dup es:B-Dup fr:B Dup hu:B Dup pl:Mark Wayne pt:B-Dup ru:Би-Дап fi:Mark "B Dup" Wayne tr:Mark Wayne Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA San Andreas